The Sonic Team Talkshow
by Despairing Luck
Summary: Join Honey the Cat as she asks the Sonic Team YOUR questions and watch as some the characters humiliate themselves answering your questions. Be crazy with your questions people! (Chapter 1 completed)
1. Episode 0

**Greetings people of FanFiction, names Emily Blue Paw. Now if you remember my story 'Emily's Talkshow' a few years back then boy are you in for a treat as I introduce The Sonic Team Talkshow. It's quite simple just a Talkshow about each Sonic Character over the 20 years and even those scrap characters that are so ancient I won't be surprised if you can't remember (Heck the 'host of the show is one). As this is the first chapter don't expect much, you will see what I mean at the end of this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Episode 0: Getting Prepared for the Show

It was a bright morning in Station Square, birds were singing the sun was shining, the normal stuff really. In the street was a female yellow cat with ebony following hair with the eyes to match, a red and black fancy dress along with red boots with a black line going down the middle. What made her unusual to normal cats that she had a pair of small white angel wings on her back.

This cat gave out a small yawn as she walked into a television studio, where she would begin her new job of being the presenter of a new talk show for T.V. She really didn't want to do it but with knowing no one else was able to do it, she had no choice, after all she had a _lot_ of free time.

The vermilion feline looked at the studio, it had everything that a show needs, chairs for the presenters, guests and audience, spotlights more then four cameras there to record the footage of the show. On the stage was the director of show, once the director saw the cat, he ran up to her was a smile on his face.

"Is good to see you, Honey the Cat." The director spoke. "Do you know what you will have to do?"

"Yes, sadly." The cat called Honey said with sigh, "Can I ask why _I _have to do this." She complained.

"I told you for the twentieth time Honey, your the only person that was available at the time, now quit complaining and get ready!" He yelled, he pushed Honey in to a dressing room for her to be ready for the show, at the time, she grabbed a few papers that were needed for the show.

Once her make-up was done, she was pushed on the stage were the audience went in their places and the cameramen got to work with their individual cameras. Honey prepared herself for what's going to be hopefully the best show on television. The director got in his place.

"Alright people this is a LIVE show, L-I-V-E show!" He yelled, "Anything that's gets on the tape cannot be edited out for some reason for don't screw it up!"

"_No pressure then..." _Honey said to herself in a sarcastic tone as the director said those "famous" words

Lights...

The lights went on, shining down on the stage below

Camera...

All the cameramen put on their cameras, ready to record the footage of the show.

And...**ACTION!**

_Let the Chaos Begin..._

Okay readers, each and everyone gets to asks the Sonic characters questions for them to answer, for the first episode the Sonic Characters will be Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr Robotnick a.k.a Dr Eggman, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna! You can ask any character more then one question, just give you a heads up, I won't be showing all the questions depending on how many questions there are but they would be a chance that would appear on the next episode afterwards.

So please ask any question and watch as some the characters humiliate themselves answering your questions.

See you next episode!


	2. Episode 1: The Pilot

**Wow, I hadn't touched this story for well a long time along with the others. Wow. So Honey the Cat has her own section now, even Nazo? Well okay FF, whatever floats your boat. Shout to Sir Starall that reminded me of this story and was also a previous reader of Emily's Talkshow. Anywho…**

**Here it is ladies and Gentlemen, the first umm…proper episode of the Sonic Team Talkshow. I do hope you enjoy it, if so there might be more chapters in the future, but I might change the style of the talkshow, it really does depend on how things go. Enjoy!**

**Episode 1: The Pilot**

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are LIVE at Station Square Studios where the many questions that you have given us would finally be answered today!" Spoke announcer of the show, in his personal booth. "Now please give a big applause to your host, Honey the Cat!"

The audience clapped, some even gave out a whistle as Honey the Cat looked at the camera on her right, giving out a smile until she faced the audience, giving out a small wave. The audience was then told to be quiet once Honey began to speak.

"Hello and welcome to very first episode of the Talkshow where you asked the guest your random questions, not all of them of course because the show would just drag on if you know what I mean. I'm your host, Honey the Cat and let me introduce you to the very first guests." Honey announced as she stood up from her chair and walked up to where her guest would come in.

"First, he's the sidekick of the Fastest Thing Alive and he's probably the cutest kid that you would ever see, please Miles Prower! Also known as, Tails!"

As the audience cheered, the famous two tailed fox known as Tails walks in with a big smile on his face. He looked at the audience to see that some people cheering and some where holding up a Tails banner. He greeted the topaz cat with a handshake as he sat down on his chair.

"Our next guest is: Rougher than the rest of them, the best of them, tougher than leather; you can call him Knuckles the Echidna!"

The crowd cheered as Knuckles walked on stage, he kept his cool and simply gave a single wave to the crowd and sat down. The feline continued to introducing the special guest as two more seats were still empty.

"Next up is the mad scientist with an IQ over 300, yet he can be always be beaten. Doctor Eggman, or as he used to be called, Doctor Robotnik!"

The reception of the crowd was mixed, some were cheering as the egg shaped scientist walked in, but of course there was a lot of booing, he was a bad guys after all. Eggman walked up to the crowd and gave a bow.

"It is an honour for all of you to come and see me your soon to be ruler of Earth." He spoke. "Fear not the ones that are afraid of my presence there will no attacks. Not yet of course." He finished and sat down next to Knuckles who simply glared at him.

"You better stick to your words Egg Face or you'll regret it…" Knuckles warned but the antagonist simply shrugged off the threat from the guardian.

"Any who…" Honey finally spoke up, "Last but certainly not least, the Blue Blur, the Fastest Thing Alive, give it up for Toot Toot Sonic Warrior!" The crowd went silent, not getting the reference. The yellow feline just chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, force of habit." She admitted, "Introducing, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

When saying the crowd went crazy would be an understatement, they went ballistic, as a blue streak ran in to studio to be none other the Sonic himself. The security was trying there best to make sure his "fans" went on stage. Before sitting down he smiled at the audience and then at the camera. He loved the attention, which the other three guests could just groan in annoyance.

"There he goes again…" Tails muttered to himself. "I really hate him sometimes…"

"Huh, did you say something Tails?" Sonic asked as he finally sat down.

"What? Oh nothing important Sonic." He quickly replied. The cameraman then focused onto Honey, who had also sat down as well.

"It is an honour to finally meet you again." Honey said the four guests. "Wow, you've changed a lot the last time we met."

"Sorry but umm, have we met before?" Sonic asked, scratching his head.

"It's been along time so don't worry about it." Honey admitted. "But enough with the small chit chat, lets begin shall we."

"Yes let's." Knuckles spoke, "I have to hurry and head back to Angel Island afterwards."

"You left the Master Emerald unguarded, AGAIN?" Sonic groaned. "You know if it turns out missing, I'm not helping you out."

"Shut up Sonic!" The echidna yelled in annoyance. "Besides I didn't need your help last time anyway. Hey host, hurry up and ask us the questions already!"

"Tsk, no need for the attitude." The feline glared at him. "_I mean I don't want to be here in the first place…" _ She said to herself, before clearing out her throat. "But still you are right, its question time. Since we got Sonic here, the first question will be for you.

"Hit me with it." He said with a smile.

"Right, this one is from: No longer here anymore goodbye; huh some name… Would you kiss Amy?"

"Wait what!" Sonic shouted. "You just going to throw it out just like that?! No build up or anything?" The Blue hedgehog was slowly turning red in embarrassment; Tails and Knuckles couldn't help but laugh at their blue friend while Eggman just watch silently.

"Hey it was the first question on the card kay?" Honey defended herself. "Well Sonic, answer the question."

"C-Can we just skip it please." He begged, Knuckles used this chance to tease him.

"Aw, what's wrong Sonic, too afraid to answer a simple question?" The echidna teased, Tails decided to have a bit of fun too.

"Its only a 'Yes' or 'No' question Sonic. What do you have to lose?" He asked.

"My life." Sonic replied. "No matter how I answer it, I know my life is what I would lose. So please skip the question."

"Let's hope for your sake that your Rosy friend isn't watching this…" Eggman muttered to himself.

"Fine fine. Forget I asked the question then." Honey said in defeat. "Alright here's a simple one for you; this one was from HBee16 asking: Why do you talk to dead robots that can't hear you?"

"Simple. On many journeys I have when I'm not anyone, it gets really boring…"

"So you talk to robots? How lonely are you?" Knuckles interrupted.

"Oh you're the one to talk; you talk to the Master Emerald!" Sonic objected.

"Well technically Sonic, if I recall, Tikal and Chaos are in the Master Emerald so maybe Knuckles are to them." Tails suggested.

"Who's side are you on…." Sonic asked.

"Side? I'm not taking anyone's side; I'm just stating a fact, nothing more Sonic." He easily replied, shrugging.

"I for one think that talking to robots is fine." Eggman spoke, somewhat defending the embarrassed hedgehog. "What's wrong with that?"

"The difference is Eggman, Sonic speaks to robots that are destroyed after he beats them so they can't even reply to him." Tails commented, "I did catch him on Planet Wisp when he destroyed your giant mech placed there…"

"Hey! I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone!" Sonic yelled, more embarrassed than before.

"Did I, must of slipped my mind." The fox replied with a small chuckle to himself.

"So in summary, Sonic is loner on his adventures." Honey stated, ignoring the glare she was getting from the Blue Blur. "Alright then next question can go to…let's go with you Tails."

"Alright then, go for it." Tails commented with a warm smile.

"This one is from Misty Rius, huh there's a lot of questions for you from this person…hmm let's go with this one: How many people/objects can you hold at once while still being able to fly?"

"Good question." Tails commented at he started to ponder until he has an answer. "Well it really does depending on what I'm carrying, like on how heavy the object or person is. For example, I'm able to pick up Sonic but only for a limited of time until I get tired. Of course I'm also Knuckles at the same time."

"Interesting so out of those two, which one is easier to carry?" Honey asked.

"Sonic, but that's mainly only because I have more experience on carrying him than Knuckles."

"Besides, I not need your help Tails, I can glide you know?" Knuckles stated.

"There's a difference between gliding and flying, Knucklehead." The hedgehog pointed out, "With gliding your basically falling with style from a high height."

"Better than gliding unlike falling to ground face first." The echidna objected.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted, "That only happened to me three times…I think."

"Care to continue Tails…" Honey spoke up bringing things back on topic.

"Well like I stated, it really depends, if its people, I guess I can carry two at a time with objects as long its light, more than one."

"Good question, okay this one goes to you Knuckles. From HBee16: Who's watching the Master Emerald while you're here?"

"Huh, that's the question you're going to give me? Well if you must know, its Mighty, he guarding it."

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"What, don't you remember him Sonic. Mighty the Armadillo?"

"…Doesn't ring any bells. Besides, I'm a busy hedgehog, so many names I have to remember." The hedgehog shrugged, making the echidna roll his eyes but getting him back to the question he was asked by the hostess.

"So I _do _have someone guarding it and it is someone I trust."

**Meanwhile, on Angel Island…**

Mighty the Armadillo continued to stare at the Master Emerald, it has been 30 minutes but to him is felt like days. There wasn't much to do on Angel Island instead of staring at the mystical gem.

"I wonder how much rings I can get selling this…" He pondered, "Maybe if I chip a piece of it I can sell it for 100 rings or more." That was when the armadillo had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Time to get to work, best thing, no one is here to watch me."

**Back to the Studio…**

"Well question was easily answered. Oh well. You're next Egghead." Honey spoke, gaining the scientist attention.

"I would prefer it if you called me by my proper name, feline if you know what's good for you." Eggman warned, making Honey chuckle sheepishly.

"S-sorry, won't happen again…" Honey promised, "Right this one comes from serenity: Ever considered making robots based on the Sonic Heroes like Tails, Amy, apart from just Sonic?"

"Hmph, my reason for that is…hmm I actually don't know…" The scientist was quiet at first but then started laughing. "Oh yes! That's brilliant!" Eggman got off his seat and started to walk off stage.

"H-hey! Where do you think your going Eggman?!" Sonic yelled, Eggman turned to him with a grin on his face.

"I have a few…plans that came to mind. Apologises to the people that were anxious to answer their question, but I have a few things to do." With that, he walked off with a shocked Honey and Team Sonic just watched in confusion.

"Should we…follow him?" Tails suggested, but Sonic just laid back on his chair.

"Nah relax, its gonna be one of crazt schemes that will end up in failure so no need to worry buddy." Sonic answered with a small grin, "Besides with Eggman out of the picture that atmosphere is more clearer.

_Not to mention….there aren't that many questions for Eggman, talk about a lucky break… _Honey said to herself.

"With that said, let's end this episode with one more question with you Tails. Oh…this one's interesting: Do you ever feel belittled when working with Sonic?"

"Well you see-"

"Of course not, Tails enjoys working with me, right buddy." Sonic answered, stopping Tails from answering it.

"Hey this is Tails' question, not yours." Knuckles pointed it

"As I was saying, working with Sonic is a great experience, I get to see more of the world with the one I will happily consider a big brother. Not to mention he had taught me many things as time goes on…"

"Hehe, thank Tails." Sonic commented, scratching is head in embarrassment, but Tails wasn't finished yet.

"But that doesn't mean he's perfect. He's really impatient; he never looks before he leaps in some situations which at time cost his life of even mine! He would trust the person that is trying to conquer the world than me! Don't even get me started on when he never listens to me…"

Tails continued to rant for 10 more minutes, shocking the whole audience, Honey, Knuckles, but most of all Sonic who watched in horror on how Tails felt.

"…That's all I have to say." The fox finally finished.

"Well…that was something." Honey spoke, she turned her attention to Sonic who looked like his was in his own world.

"Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog? Can you hear me?" Knuckles asked, waving his hand in front of Sonic's face…

"Oh come on Sonic, it wasn't that bad. I could continue if you want." Tails slightly warned.

"I think its best that you don't Tails…" Honey spoke, she glanced at her watch. "Well, with that shocking revelation, that's the end of that episode." She announced

"Finally, now I can go back to Angel Island. Hope Mighty is doing his job." Knuckles got out of his seat and was about to leave the stage until he looked back to Sonic.

"Is he fine Tails?" Knuckles asked, a bit concerned about his blue rival.

"Seems to be in a bit of a shock, I wonder why." He chuckled to himself as he picked up the shocked hedgehog. "He'll be fine. It was really nice speaking with you Honey." With that Team Sonic exited the stage leaving Honey to herself with audience who were still silent.

"Hehe you learn something everyday I suppose." Honey spoke to herself; she then looked at the audience. "But we still got some of your questions that you've send to us answered and that was really matters in the end right?!" Honey got out of her personal chair and walked on the centre of the stage.

"Well that's the end of the episode ladies and gentlemen! Tune in next time for new guest and much more in the future. This is Honey the Cat and good night!"

**End of Episode One**

**Author's Note: **That's end of this one, please bring in more questions for the future and I'll try my best to add them, not much questions were answered but hey it's the first episode of the Talkshow; really need to think of name…Anyway see you soon. Next time we'll be backstage!


End file.
